


Always Crashing In The Same Car

by BakerStreetMuse



Series: Low [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, even i don't know who is manipulating anyone anymore, i tried to do something nice for bluesyturtle's birthday and this happened, oh lord jesus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerStreetMuse/pseuds/BakerStreetMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Breaking Glass. Will Goes into heat in the middle of an appointment with Hannibal by accident because of reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Crashing In The Same Car

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluesyturtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesyturtle/gifts).



When Hannibal first smells it on Will his entire universe shifts on its axis and promptly shatters in two. In fact, he finds his paradigm so undoubtedly smashed to bits that he is uncharacteristically unable to keep it from his face and his shoulders and his core, suddenly sparking with interest and the inklings of a promise to touch and to taste. 

Will’s stream-of-consciousness verbal wanderings through the mind of the killer du jour (this one not actually Hannibal) screech to a halt as he sees it. Hannibal’s nostril flare, his pupils dilate, and his body turns ever so slightly in his direction, at attention, just enough to betray his realization. 

“Shit.” Says Will somehow no less poetically and Hannibal watches, eyebrow cocked only slightly, as Will fumbles blindly for his coat on every piece of furniture in his office, running and squawking like a chicken without a head. As Will routes around on the floor, ass tantalizingly tilted upwards and his natural earthen scent beginning to pour from him, Hannibal wonders if this is some kind of ploy to entrap him. 

As Will bends again at the waist, by a bookcase, flustered and flush and panting as he mumbles under his breath, hips in the air, Hannibal feels that spark of unspent potential take in his gut. He dissects it; catalogues it but cannot shake it. If this is a ploy, shall it be a successful one? Shall it be punished. Shall it be both? 

The thought of Will, mumbling and flustered and burning, crashing through the haze of sensation in rapid startling moments of clarity, bouncing on his cock, shivering around his swollen knot, is not an un-compelling one. 

“I—uhh….” 

The thought of him, round and swollen with their children, toddling around, clinging to him, entrapped by the demands of his instinct to touch his mate, to serve his mate, to please his mate— 

“Doc—uhh…Doctor Lecter!” 

Hannibal returns to himself to find his body tilted ever so slightly forward in his chair, feet planted firmly on the floor, and muscles coiled. He finds himself poised to spring. When he turns his gaze to Will and sees him standing by the door, flighty and wide-eyed in an inside out coat, the younger man swallows hard. 

He's sweating and Hannibal traces the descent of one little bead as it disappears into his collar. 

Hannibal stands up, making sure to ease the thoughts of a heavily pregnant Will from his face and stance and Will grabs blindly for the doorknob anyway, tense as a spooked horse. 

Perhaps this was not a ploy at all then, and a mere oversight on Will’s part. Hannibal frowns. The thought of taking sweet retribution on Will had been a pleasant one. Hannibal knows he will find something else to punish him for. 

“Breathe, Will.” He says in the voice he uses specifically on those of Will’s persuasion and watches as the tension bleeds out of him on the wings of labored breaths. 

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Will says as his hand eases around the doorknob and his breaths even out. Hannibal can see his pulse pounding in his neck. 

“In,” Says Hannibal, voice dropping an octave as he steps forward and Will inhales. Hannibal wonders if he is close enough to smell him. 

“Out.” He follows and judging by the way Will flattens himself against the door and bares his throat Hannibal is certain he can smell him. 

Perhaps subconsciously a ploy? Driven by hormones and desperation? Is he seeking an extension of the comfort he has found? 

The closer Hannibal steps to him the less important the younger man’s motivations for walking into his office inflamed with heat and possibly dripping became. 

The distance between their bodies could be closed in a step and there Will remains inhaling and exhaling and burning, body flat and open and exposed, one hand loosely hanging against the doorknob he was not even trying to open. He pulls on Hannibal's scent like he's taking a drag off a cigarette. 

“How do you feel Will?” Asks Hannibal, though he meant to ask almost any other question, anything more relevant. He stands hips cocked and feet firmly planted away from each other, putting himself on display before he can think to modify his body language into neutrality. He no longer has any need for neutrality. He only needs to take. 

“I..uhh—what kind of a question is that?” 

“Tell me.” Hannibal nearly growls and Will looks horrified at the little whimper that escapes him, but he cannot help but answer. 

“My heats are irregular I…it’s been so long I forgot…I…I feel warm, Doctor Lecter.”  
Hannibal is not yet hard, but he knows he will be soon.

“So warm.” 

When Hannibal lifts a hand and presses it against his forehead Will burrows into his touch. Hannibal feels the warmth Will spoke of shoot down his arm and into his gut where the desire to mark and fuck and make a writhing mess of this creature competes with his every last one of his senses. 

“Will,” He exhales and before he can stop himself his own treacherous fingers are ghosting down the younger man’s face, as if kissing his skin. “Will,” He rumbles and the man closes his eyes and leans into his fingers, angling himself so that one brushes against his lips and then parts those lips ever so slightly, waiting for Hannibal to slide inside. 

And such a picture he makes, that Hannibal feels himself start to pulse and harden as he places a single fingertip in the pucker of Will’s wetted and slightly parted lips. 

When Will’s tongue snakes out to taste it Hannibal only permits him the barest of brushes with his skin before sliding the finger down his bottom lip. 

“I have another patient in ten minutes.” Hannibal says and Will merely blinks up at him, hazy and clearly not understanding. Hannibal realizes that by continuously running his fingers along the younger man’s fingers and palms and inserting them slowly into whatever skin he could reach through his layers of sleeves he is not helping. 

He allows his nails to catch on Will’s protruding wrist bones, one after the other, sure to rub the sparse hairs there against the grain, and the man lets out a low little noise. 

“We cannot be here like this, Will.” 

Hannibal sees the exact moment when it dawns on Will that he arrived in heat in a professional office and, in the common view, seduced a handsome, wealthy, and powerful mate in the basest of ways. He is an embarrassment. Hannibal still does not know if he has been purposefully manipulated, but relishes the shamed flush and mortified shuffling of what Hannibal decides must be pallid and fine-boned feet. 

When he kisses Will it's not just to plant the seeds of the hormonal reaction which will lead him to crave him above all others, but to taste. 

Hannibal pulls him close with his tongue and his teeth and his lips, though Will is still pressed up against the door and not against him, and this will not do at all. 

Once he feels Will lost in the rhythm, groaning as Hannibal fucks his mouth with his tongue, Hannibal steps away only by a hair. 

He watches as Will’s mouth moves on its own, late in recognizing its loss, and his eyebrows draw together in consternation. It is only when Will leans forward slightly, seeking the heat of Hannibal’s mouth over the false security provided by clinging to the solid door that Hannibal gives him what he wants. Hannibal takes Will’s bottom lip between his teeth and uses it to pull him a fraction of an inch closer. 

Will melts into him and winds around him so tightly that Hannibal can feel his blunt nails digging into him through the layers of his suit, waistcoat, and shirt. 

His cock pulses in time with Will’s grabbing hands. 

This time when Hannibal pulls away and Will desperately seeks his lips it is not only to tease. 

“You have to go Will.” 

Will looks up at him with the wide-eyed hurt of a small child. 

“This is an office.” Hannibal says. “I have another patient coming very soon.” 

Hannibal wonders if Will was about to burst into tears. 

“But you listen to me, Will.” Hannibal allows his natural rumble to surface and Will’s ears perk up immediately. “Tonight you are mine.” Will’s pupils dilate. “You are not yet fully in the throes of your heat. When your cunt is dripping and aching and your skin is alight and you cannot think for you are so in want of a knot to fill you, you will call out for me.”  
Hannibal reaches down to grab a handful of Will’s ass, which he knows beneath layers and layers of cloth is hiding a wet and desperate cunt. He could have fucked him open on the floor of his office if he wanted to. Will sobs and Hannibal hisses. 

“Now you are in no state to be driving all the way back to Wolf Trap.”  
Will nods vaguely. 

“Somebody might smell you. They might try to touch you. And then I would have to kill them.”  
Hannibal decides not to comment on Will’s obvious excitement at the idea of Hannibal killing for him, but does file it away for later. There are more pressing issues to attend to. He hands him a key he pulls from his breast pocket. 

“You know where I live. Go there. Let yourself in. Wait in the bedroom for me. I will be there as soon as I can.” 

This time when Hannibal kisses Will it is pure indulgence. Will was already his, and so he could partake as he liked.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so bluesyturtle liked this verse and it's her birthday so I AM CONTINUING THE VERSE HAPPY BIRTHDAY YEAH 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this.


End file.
